


School day

by torrin_storm2



Series: trials of immortality [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based off of a dream I had, Blood, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Gore, I Made Myself Cry, Peter Parker is Adorable, Thor is a puppy, Tony Stark Has Issues, Violence, bruce and mark are confused, i am trash, i dont even know, i dont even know why i wrote this, i wrote this instead of taking a quiz, it was weird as frick, its a boy, its a girl, loki's got a girlfriend, oh i forgot to mention angst, pure fluff, tony stark has a heart apparently, why the heck do i like tagging so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrin_storm2/pseuds/torrin_storm2
Summary: it's the last day of (Y/n)'s senior year, but never in a million years did she think she'd end up being sucked through a rip in reality with the avengers cast, her best friend, and her celebrity crush... tom Hiddleston. or meet the avengers, but hey? weird things happen sometimes..





	1. Chapter 1

(y/n) sighed in relief, her last, last day of school finally over. however, that relief didn't last long when she saw a group of screaming girls in front of the school. she sighed and walked towards them, knowing she was the only one who'd have the guts to break them up.

 

"okay, okay. give whoever the hell your screaming at some room to breathe. break it up! you all need to go home. it's the last day of school for Thor's sake." she yelled over the screaming horde of girls, that immediately dispersed.

 

"thank you, so much, I thought I'd never get away." came a very familiar voice.

 

(y/n)'s head whipped in the direction of the voice. "Tom? uhmm…. uh... hi?" she stuttered.

 

tom chuckled, a kind smile on his face. "your phone's ringing love."

 

(y/n) looked down. "oh, it is isn't it!"

 

"hello?" she asked. "WAIT WHAT? SLOW DOWN, MY PARENTS ARE WHAT?"

 

tom's facial expression shifted from amused to concerned.

 

"DRUG DEALERS? FIRST DEGREE MURDER? LIFE IN JAIL?" (y/n) was in tears at this point. " I REFUSE TO GO TO COURT! I NEVER WANTED TO SEE THEM AGAIN ANYWAY!"  
she hung up, her fists clenching and unclenching.

 

"love, breathe." tom said, noticing she was on the verge of a panic attack, taking her in his arms and hugging her comfortingly. "it's alright, just breathe, deep breaths."

 

near crisis averted, tom decided to try and take her mind off of what just happened. "you want to meet the rest of the crew?" he asked softly.

 

"yeah." she said, nodding.

 

"Chris! get the guys over here!" tom yelled.

 

a split second after the cast of "avengers" had congregated, (Y/n)'s best friend, Torrin, walked up. a bright blue light suddenly flashed, and as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving all of us in a ship filled to the brim with asgardians.

 

"who are you and how did you get here?!" came a very familiar voice from behind them. 

 

tom made to speak, but (y/n) put her hand up, signalling that she'd handle it. "well, Loki, god of mischief, prince of Asgard, rightful king of jotunheim, odinson." (y/n) began, throwing his titles out casually. "that is what we'd like to know. also, you might want to change course, thanos is waiting for you near earth."

 

(y/n) turned around and snickered when she saw Loki's shocked expression. "Silver tongue turned to lead?" she asked.

 

tom laughed, and Loki glared at her, that is until he caught sight of torrin, a dreamy expression crossing his face.

 

"ooo, Loki has a crush on my bestie!" (y/n) teased. "seriously though, you need to turn this ship around now."

 

"understood." Loki said with a nod.

 

about a week later, they were all well settled in on Vanaheim. well, that is until they received a transmission from tony and peter, saying that they were trapped in space... (y/n) had face palmed pretty hard at that.

 

"thanks for the rescue, point break." tony said, clearly relieved. 

 

"for the record, i would have left you out there had you not had peter with you." torrin snipped.

 

"whoa, who's the snippy teen?" tony asked, half amused.

 

"torrin storm, at your service." she sneered with a mock bow.

 

"torrin, please, stop. you're not helping the situation." (Y/n) said, elbowing her in the gut. "did you not sleep last night?" she asked a concerned expression on her face.

 

torrin blushed bright red. "not exactly." she muttered, and as if on cue, Loki walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head lightly.

 

'well, that's not the weirdest thing that's happened this week.' (y/n) thought to herself, walking over to where tom stood and rested her head against his back, she was dead on her feet.

 

"what's wrong, love?" tom asked.

 

"tired." (Y/n) mumbled, wrapping her arms around him.

 

tom chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her temple lightly. "let's go to bed then, you look exhausted."


	2. Nightmares

-dream-

 

"did you really think that you could save them?" thanos said, tom's limp body in one of his giant hands, "I will find you, and when I do, I will leave you alone, no one you love will remain alive. I will kill them slowly, painfully, and you'll be forced to watch." he laughed. "you and your child will be left with nothing."

 

PREVIEW OF CHAPT 2


	3. nightmares (actual chapter)

-DREAM-

"did you really think that you could save them?" thanos said, tom's limp body in one of his giant hands, "I will find you, and when I do, I will leave you alone, no one you love will remain alive. I will kill them slowly, painfully, and you'll be forced to watch." he laughed. "you and your child will be left with nothing."

"you wont find us!" (y/n) spat.

"oh but i already have." the titan chuckled. "and I'm coming."

\- reality-

tom had awoken to (y/n) mumbling and thrashing around in her sleep, he shook her lightly and she shot up. "NO!" she screamed.

tom immediately gathered her into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

"thanos found us." were her only words. "we need the tesserect. we need to get everyone to our reality. now!"

tom nodded and jumped out of bed, heading for thor's chambers. "thor, get your brother!" he yelled.

thor opened the door, looking slightly miffed that he'd been woken up. 

tom noticed this. "thanos found us. we're taking all of you to our reality. it's the only way."

thor nodded. "but how?" he asked.

tom sighed, knowing that he would have had to tell thor sooner or later, "your brother has the tesserect."

thor's eyes widened. "LOKI!" he bellowed.

"yes brother?" the trickster asked.

"use the tesserect. get us all to his reality. thanos has found us. this is our only chance of survival." thor ordered.

loki nodded and summoned the relic.

another very familiar flash of blue light later, we were all back in our reality. 

"what on earth?" came a voice that (y/n) recognized. 

"captain." she greeted. "james, bruce, natasha, clint, wanda, vision, peter, gamora, rocket, groot, drax mantis. yes i know all of your names. rhodey, T'challa, shuri, m'baku, sam"

"i am groot!" groot said, apparently still a baby.

"it's good to meet you too." (y/n) responded, noting everyone's shocked expressions. 

"you understand him?" rocket asked incredulously.

"yep, i also speak svartalf, elvish, a bit of asgardian, and jotun." (y/n) rattled off nonchalantly, chuckling when she looked at the brothers, who's jaws were currently hanging open. "i do weird shit when i get bored. like set an angry bilgesnipe on my elder sister figure, or put a wax model of a severed dark elven head in her freezer."

torrin started laughing when she noticed loki's huge grin. "i was wrong about you. you have chaos in your soul." he responded, truly impressed.

"arivast." (y/n) replied, in svartalf.

"you are very welcome." loki laughed.

"how did you acquire a bilgesnipe in the first place?" thor asked, clearly disturbed.

"long story, it was actually my intention to leave her stranded in Jotunheim for a few minutes, not anger a mother bilgesnipe and ditch her." (Y/n) chuckled.

"that was you?!" loki laughed. "norns, you were how old?"

"five." (y/n) deadpanned.


	4. akward explinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the use of the tesseract to cross realities has some... rather joyous yet awkward side effects. thor and Loki's mother, Frigga, is back. this leads to some rather interesting situations... and explanations on (y/n)'s part.

"Loki, my son, what are you laughing at?" came a voice from behind them.

 

Torrin gave (y/n) an amused smirk before mouthing 'good luck, mamma Frigga's in the building.' at which (y/n) glared at her.

 

"loki, I swear on Odin's throne, you say a word and I will personally end you, slowly, intimately, and in every way I know you fear, that is my bargain." (y/n) threatened.

 

upon hearing this, Natasha burst into a fit of laughter. "oh man, did you have that one coming!" she gasped between giggles.

 

Frigga on the other hand did not appear to be at all amused. "and what pray tell would he tell me?" she asked firmly.

 

'oh crap' (y/n) thought, 'I cant lie to her, she raised the god of lies.'

 

(y/n) sighed in defeat, "I may or may not have taken my elder sister figure to jotunheim with the intention of leaving her stranded there for a few minutes, but ended up setting an angry bilgesnipe on her instead." 

 

"she was only five, just to let you know." Torrin chirped from behind loki.

 

"traitor." (y/n) mumbled, cutting her a deadly calm smile that guaranteed revenge.

 

"Jotunheim, hmm?" Frigga asked, sounding quite disappointed, yet, somehow amused at the same time. "and how, may I ask, did you get there?"

 

"like loki, I have a knack for discovering gateways to other worlds, plus, having magic does help." (y/n) snickered. "ah, those were the days, conjuring up illusions of spiders and snakes to scare my adoptive parents shitless. good times, good times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a mamma Frigga in my life, then maybe I wouldn't do so many dumb things... like falling asleep in a swimming pool, or poking a tarantula


	5. I'm what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) gets some life changing news... how will tom react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a sneak peak... damn writers block!

for (y/n) life with the avengers had become hilariously domestic, an early morning run with the good captain, post breakfast cuddles with her boyfriend, pranking thor. breakfasts were by far the best part of the day. someone would inevitably end up starting a food fight....thor..... after which, loki and torrin would have to make more food. 

 

life was great, times were good, (y/n) couldnt have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been going through a lot. found out my parents lied to me for sixteen years and that i'm actually adopted. just another thing I have in common with the amazing Loki Laufeyson.  
> good gods I need a mama Frigga in my life at this point.  
> people usually hate me... I have very few real friends... anyway i'll stop boring you with my life story.. hope you enjoyed!


	6. I'm what? (real chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated

for (y/n) life with the avengers had become hilariously domestic, an early morning run with the good captain, post breakfast cuddles with her boyfriend, pranking thor. breakfasts were by far the best part of the day. someone would inevitably end up starting a food fight....thor..... after which, loki and torrin would have to make more food.

 

life was great, times were good, (y/n) couldnt have been happier.

one evening, (y/n) and tom were snuggling together on the couch, watching the jungle book with bobby and their newest pup, oscar. (y/n) hadn't been feeling well that day and had scheduled an appointment with her doctor for the next day. she hadn't told tom about it yet though, she didnt like feeling weak and helpless, however she knew she'd have to tell him sometime that night.

"tom, babe, i have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, i want you there." (y/n) said.

"is it just your physical?" tom asked, slightly concerned.

(y/n) sighed, "no, i haven't been feeling well every morning for the past few weeks and i've felt extremely tired all day today."

 

tom's expression changed in an instant, he wasnt angry, but he was clearly upset. "why didnt you tell me?" he asked, sounding hurt.

 

"i didnt want to worry you." (y/n) replied.

 

"sweetheart, that isnt an excuse, you know you can tell me these things. i love you, and of course i'd worry, i just want you to be safe." tom sighed, holding (y/n) close to his chest.

 

 the next morning tom drove (y/n) to the doctors office.

 

"miss, as far as we can tell, you're fine, however i would like to get some bloodwork done just to be sure." the doctor said.

 

after getting her blood work done, (y/n) and tom sat in the waiting room waiting to be called back again. it was a good hour and a half before they were, and both tom and (y/n) had become incredibly anxious. tom was pacing back and forth in the room they had been put in and (y/n) was tapping her foot on the ground, a nervous habit she had picked up when she was thirteen.

 

"mr. hiddleston, ms. (L/n), i have the results, and i'd like to say congratulations, miss (l/n) is pregnant." the doctor said after coming in with a huge grin on his face.

 

"i'm what?" (y/n) said, shocked, but not unhappy.

 

tom just stood there like a deer in the headlights, completely shocked by what the doctor had said, his brain refusing to process the information, then he smiled, a huge dopey grin, he turned to (y/n) and kissed her lovingly, placing a hand on her still flat abdomen. "thank you so much, (y/n), this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." he said after breaking the kiss. he rested his forehead on hers and said, 'you have made me the happiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why on earth do i do these things? because i do. and i'm weird. and i am a proud member of loki's army.


	7. telling the family.... the very dysfunctional heavily-armed family

tom and (y/n) left the doctors


End file.
